Alone!
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella wake up on her 25th birthday Alone will she be reunited with her boyfriend and daughter, Twoshot - if wanted TxG!


**Alone!**

**Hey guys my side or back whatever is miles better and I was listening to a Zanessa video I will quote the name and YouTube name the video is called Zanessa – 5 Years Of Love By Stefy3xoxo check it out I love the video the song is**

**You're Still the One by Lee Dewyze.**

**So yeah I thought of doing a little quick one-shot since I am bored right now and after this I have to do Déjà Vu as I promised myself to write it once I felt better so look out for that also She's Back is now on hiatus for 2 reasons **

**College will be starting soon so it will be hectic**

**I have no ideas for it unless I get inspiration I'll end it I also want to focus on Déjà Vu.**

**Here It Is:**

***Gabriella's POV***

I slowly woke up to the radio quietly playing the breakfast show I woke up to every morning though this morning it was different, the other side of the bed was empty, I wasn't woken up at 3am to my screaming daughter, I wasn't downstairs trying to calm down Alicia while Troy slept in bed it was really quiet for 8am in the morning. I quickly got out of bed slipping on my silk bathrobe and padded downstairs not seeing anyone in sight but I noticed a note on the refrigerator in Troy's neat but untidy in his way writing it said

Brie Happy 25th Birthday me and Alicia are out all day sorry we couldn't be there we had huge plans planned but there is a cupcake in a plastic sandwich bag for you on the counter Love Troy and Alicia.

I smiled at least he remembered I got the cupcake out noticing there were two cards next to it I smiled looking in the first card noticing my 4 year olds writing of her name inside the card which said

To Mommy

Happy Birthday

Love Alicia

inside was a picture I noticed to be Alicia's from the writing above each drawing as Mommy, Daddy and Licia which was her own nickname.

I opened the second card and smiled as I read it.

To My Beautiful Brie.

Happy 25th Birthday sorry about me and Licia not being there eat that cupcake up then go into our closet your presents are in there I am truly sorry but I had plans already made

See you later tonight babe

Love From

Troy xxx

Though he wasn't here i smiled he didn't totally forget must be some commitment though for him to put it off i ate the cupcake then started making pancakes for myself before i would collect my presents.

*With Troy and Alicia*

*No-one's POV*

"Licia do you think Mommy is awake yet?" Troy asked his 4 year old

"It's 8.12am I think she is daddy" Alicia stated smiling up at her dad

"Well everyone is arriving in about 20 minutes then we can get started with our plans" Troy said spinning Alicia around and kissing her forehead

*Back with Gabriella*

Gabriella put her plate knife and fork and glass into the sink and headed upstairs into their closet she noticed the present ribbon hanging down off one of the present and reached up and brought down a huge bag full of presents and cards.

She opened the first card it was off her mom and dad all the way back in Ohio while she was in LA she hasn't saw them since she had Alicia when she was 21, 4 years ago it included a cheque for $500 and Gabriella almost chocked on her own saliva at the amount. She continued opening more cards getting a total of £700 excluding the extra $500, she had one card left to open she opened it and instantly knew it from Troy's mom and dad at the daughter in-law card, Troy and Gabriella weren't married neither where they engaged but they knew it would happen so they bought the cards. She opened the card and gasped as the cheque for $1000 fell out she had no idea why on her 25th Birthday she got so much money but she kept it all safe.

She put all her cards along the bedroom windowsill and dresser and her bedside table the 4 that occupied it were Troy's, Alicia's, Her Parents and Troy's Parents she had Alicia's picture pinned above her bed she went to opening the sack of presents.

She got clothes which she wanted it was a pair of dark washed jeans and a beige cami with a beige off the shoulder sweater and she instantly changed out of her white cami and check pyjama bottoms as she got dressed in her new clothes that were off Troy she wondered why he hadn't wrote Alicia till she noticed a little envelope with Mommy wrote on it in Alicia's handwriting she opened it and read the piece of lined paper that said Happy Birthday Mommy I gots to give you this ticket with a time, date a place you have to wear the new clothes daddy bought if you're not already she pulled out this ticket that said

Time 7:00pm

Date Saturday 14th December 2013

Place Mr Masterson's Grill

She gasped to get a seat at Mr Masterson's Grill took months in advance to book she looked across at the price on the ticket

Adult $55

She wondered if this was just something to apologise for having plans already she noticed a few more extra things she got a slim red iPod nano from Sharpay she laughed noticing it not pink but noticed a note saying 'They had no pink left' and Gabriella laughed at that joke, she got some bath things from Taylor and also had an appointment for a Mani and Pedi next weekend she got a basketball jersey for Alicia and herself off Chad no surprise there he has bought her and Alicia basketball jerseys for the past 4 years but only on Gabriella's birthday because Alicia's was on the 26th December she got hers early. From Ryan she got tickets to see his next Broadway show that was his performance off Chicago which hit's the stage next spring.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was 12:45pm she decided to get a long shower, then make herself some lunch and try Troy's cell.

*With Troy and Alicia*

"Troy I don't think Gabriella can wait until seven I think she is going to call you" Chad said as he approached his best friend

"She thinks me and Alicia have plans plus I have changed Gabriella's ringtone on my phone so if she calls I know to let it ring out I need it on because my mom and dad's plane has be delayed for 2 hours" Troy said getting jumpy knowing this needs to be perfect

"Look' Chad said passing Troy over Dylan his son 'Your parents will get here by seven Gabriella has to drive here for seven I think your mom and dad will get here way before seven look it is 1pm your mom and dad have just taken off for the 2 hour flight they'll be here by 3 instead of now okay?" Chad said taking Dylan to put him down for his sleep

Troy had to agree Chad was right everyone was here except to 5 people he needed here which were his parents, Gabriella's parents and Gabriella.

*With Gabriella*

After her shower it was now pushing on to 3pm and she went downstairs made herself a quick bowl off Beans and Sausages and then picked up her cell to call Troy (that reminds me I am British anyone American want to explain to me why they are called Cell Phones I have an idea is it because a battery is called a cell and the phones run on a phone battery I dunno I call them Mobiles but more American people read mine ha-ha) she listened to the three rings but no answer she then tried again but no answer she thought that when he looks at his phone a little later he will notice them and call her back.

*With Troy and Alicia*

Without You by Kayne started playing through Troy's phone and he knew to not pick it up but Alicia being Alicia had to just press answer

"Hello Alicia Talking" Alicia said into the phone

"Hello sweetie it's Grandma Bolton put your daddy on" Lucille said to the four year old

"It's Grandma" Alicia said holding up the phone and Troy forgot he had that ringtone for his mom and dad so he had to re-change Gabriella's

"Hi Mom" Troy said Alicia calls his mom Grandma and Gabriella's mom Nana it was something she started on her own

"Hey Troy were just collecting baggage now they heading to go get a cab um... where are we going?" Lucille asked her son as her husband watched the bags go round

"Mr Masterson's Grill on 4th Street" Troy said making sure it was 4th street

"Okay and make sure to update Gabriella's mom and dad too" Troy said as he looked towards the decorations going up

"Okay anything else?" Lucille asked hailing a cab

"Nope I gotta go find Alicia now speak later mom love you bye" Troy said taking off running in search of Alicia

"Bye son" Lucille said before hanging up

Troy found Alicia with Dylan in the back part of the restaurant where they have picnic kind of tables for the summer time or if people want to sit outside if it is too hot inside or if they want a breath of fresh air, Dylan was Taylor and Chad's son he had Chad's skin but Taylor's facial features but he did however get his father hair he had a small afro growing on his head Dylan James Danforth is 3 years old and Taylor is 4 months pregnant with their second child.

Alicia Grace Bolton is the only child of Troy and Gabriella she is 4 years old, 5 on the 26th December she has shoulder length dark hair from her mother she had her mother's face including the lips, button nose and high cheek bones but one thing that separated her from being a replica was the piercing blue eyes that she got from her father, also her hair was naturally straight not curly like her mothers.

"Alicia come in now, you too Dylan you're going to freeze out there it's December" Troy said even though it was LA it was a typically cold day in LA

"But daddy we were playing tag" Alicia said as she ran into her dad's arms

"I know Alicia but it is really cold outside" Troy said stroking his daughters hair

"But Daddy I'll put my fluffy coat on and my fluffy boots on there in the car please" Alicia said pouting up at her dad

"lets see if Dylan has a coat with him" Troy said giving in to his daughters pouting face

*With Gabriella*

After she had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen after Troy had obviously made a very quick breakfast of toast for him and Alicia as the butter was left out there were crumbs on the chopping board and the knife with butter on was left by the sink, Gabriella finished putting the last plate away before she heard the mail come through the door as they had a mail slot on the door, instead of a mail box.

She saw a card from a unknown address and she didn't understand the writing still she opened it

Hey Gabs, It's me Daniel remember your best from prom Pre K up too Senior year when we had no lessons together I bumped into your mom while I was on holiday in Ohio and I asked about your address because I didn't want to lose contact are you still dating Troy Bolton?

Just wanted to say Happy 25th Birthday have a great day and I hope we can catch up some time my address is below with my cell number From Daniel

225 Priory Road  
734-555-9273

Gabriella smiled that was 3 blocks away she thought she could maybe text him but thought against it as she saw the clock it was 6:30pm already she had to get down to Mr Mastersons grill by 7pm she was never going to make it on time she ran upstairs and grabbed her cream/beige bag she put her phone the ticket for the grill also her lip-gloss and some blusher she also added her new iPod into the bag and grabbed her car keys and headed down towards her Audi S4.

*At Mr Masterson's grill with everybody waiting for Gabriella's arrival*

"Daddy I need to go potty" Alicia said from there place behind of the booths

"Taylor, take Alicia to the bathroom please" Troy said passing the child over to Taylor who led her towards the bathroom in the slightly darkened room

*With Gabriella*

Gabriella finally arrived at Mr Masterson's grill at 7:03pm she walked through the door and suddenly the lights lit up and Troy jumped out from the booth and kissed Gabriella square on the lips and everyone else yelled out surprise and Alicia came running after exiting the bathroom into her mother's open arms

"Happy Birthday Mommy, like our surprise?" Alicia asked

"I love the surprise sweetie whose idea was it" Gabriella asked

"It was all daddy's idea but I helped daddy has a extra special reason though" Alicia said

"Oh does he now, what's that?" Gabriella asked

"I'm not allowed to tell you mommy" Alicia said before she ran after Dylan

"So what's this special reason?" Gabriella asked Troy before hugging him tightly

"Wait until a little later" Troy said as everyone started taking their seats at assigned tables it was Troy, Gabriella, Alicia, Lucille, Jack, Maria and Fernando(Gabriella's Dad)

"OMG Mom, Dad but how did you fly all the way from Ohio just for my 25th birthday?" Gabriella asked as she hugged them

"This is not just any old birthday your 25 baby" Maria said knowing there was more going on

"I know mom, how are you Lucille and Jack?" Gabriella asked the other two parents sitting there

"Were okay how's Alicia doing?" Lucille asked

"I'm great Grandma I drew mommy a picture for her birthday and I wrote my name all alone in the card with NO mistake at all" Alicia said putting emphasis on the no

"Well done Alicia your doing so well" Lucille said as she went back to looking at the menu

After everyone had ordered the starters Troy got up on stage to make a Special announcement with Alicia.

"Gabriella I have known you since Pre K all through Priory Road Elementary and Priory Road Middle and Priory Road High we only started talkin in 7th Grade but we became fast friends and started dating Freshman year, we have a daughter and she is the best thing that has happened to us I love you Gabriella" Troy said before getting down on one knee 'will you do me the honour of being my wife" Troy said and before Gabriella could respond Alicia shouted "Say Yes Mommy" and everyone is the room awed

"Yes I'll be your wife" Gabriella said as Troy slipped on the 18ct wedding ring and picked her up twirling her around this was a birthday she would never forget.

"Now I understand something I thought tht seemed odd this morning at home I have over $2000 which I got in my birthday cards it is all the pay for the wedding it has to be" Gabriella said as her mom came up

"Sweetie the wedding is already paid for you just pick out the essentials as in bridesmaid dresses, flower girl, ring bearer, brides dress, your bouquet, cake and decorations" Maria said as she hugged her daughter in congratulations

"Thank You Troy, for giving me the best birthday ever" Gabriella said before kissing him passionately on the lips

**So guys how was it? Like It, Hate It Review? This is just gonna be a one shot unless you want one more chapter that will be 5 years later which will also have the wedding in but the wedding will be at the beginning before the actual chapter of 5 years later begins so yeah leave that is a review and I hope you enjoyed this as it is a little different to the Stories I am writing right now.**


End file.
